


The Incident

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a real life experience, Drunk Castiel, Drunken Mishap, First half is basically what happened, Flirting, Flirty Castiel, Fluff, I got dry humped by a drunk girl last week, M/M, Second half is just my vivid imagination turning it into Destiel, Sober Dean, castiel hits on dean, loosely based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: “I love your jacket.  Where did you get this?”
Dean cocked one eyebrow and looked at the man in the mirror over the sinks, but since the man’s head was down on his shoulder all he saw was the dark hair.
“Uh, I bought it.”  He replied, bemused.  This guy was drunk.
“Where though?  It’s sooooooo soft.  I bet it’s really warm too.  I just love it soooooooo much.”  The guy’s voice was deep, sort of gravelly, and definitely slurring a bit.  Dean bit his lower lip as he tried not to laugh.  Drunks could suddenly become violent on the turn of a dime, and he wasn’t in the mood to dodge ill-placed punches.
“I can’t remember.  I bought it a long time ago.”  
“Well, I love it, and I.  Love.  You.”  The guy was suddenly dry humping Dean from behind, emphasizing each word with a thrust of his hips.  Dean froze, eyes wide.  This was a first.
“Uh…”
 
Dean stops in at a bar in the neighborhood and meets a very, very drunk Castiel.  It's definitely not how he expected his night to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this really did happen to me just last week. Here's what happened:
> 
> So my best friend and I, we went out to eat and after that we were going to go grab a drink at a bar we like going into because we're friends with the bartenders. But we were so stuffed after we ate that we went and sat near some poke stops to collect stuff and kill a bit of time. Then she had to pee, so we drove to the bar. She went in ahead of me because I was busy talking to a someone via chat. So after 10 minutes I get out of the car, and I go inside. 
> 
> My friend was at the bar ordering us drinks and I went on ahead to use the bathroom. The bathroom in this bar is small, There are 2 stalls, 2 sinks, and after I did my business, I went to the sinks to wash my hands. Cue bizarre romantic comedy. In walks this girl. Most likely one of the college kids. She walks right up behind me, wraps her arms around me and says "I love your sweater. Where did you get this sweater? It's soooooooooooo soft. How long have you had it?" I was like "Uh...I don't remember? And a while?" I wasn't about to admit I bought it at Goodwill a few weeks ago for like, $2.50, lol. She starts rubbing her hands up and down my arms before squeezing me again. Mind you, she is RIGHT behind me, and she sighs and says "Well, I love it, and I love YOU. you're so wonderful, I love you..." AND THEN SHE STARTS DRY HUMPING ME!!!!! I bit my lip to keep from just flat out cracking up laughing at the hilarity of this situation. She releases me finally and says "I'm a little drunk." I'm thinking to myself...a little? Honey, you're _shitfaced_! But she staggers over to the stall on the left mumbling about always hearing Whitney Houston, which I don't know WHERE that came from since the bar was playing rap at that moment. But I slipped out of the bathroom and got back to my friend before I burst out laughing. 
> 
> It was awkward, but more so for the girl if she remembers tomorrow what she did. Anyway, I had a bad feeling. I watched the door and after 5 minutes, she hadn't come out. 10 minutes, she still hadn't come out. About 2 minutes later I turn to my friend and asked her to go check. Frankly, I didn't feel like getting fondled again, and my friend, while tiny, is a bad ass, so I knew she wouldn't let the girl mess with her. She comes back, sits back down and asks "Was she wearing brown boots?" I'm like "I don't know, she was humping me from behind, I sort of wasn't looking at her shoes." She goes "Well, there's a girl in the stall on the left, sitting on the floor with her pants down around her ankles, out like a light. I could make out her boots and a bit of bare leg but that was it." Well, I couldn't just leave the girl on a filthy bar bathroom floor, so I went to our friend Brody, told him, his girlfriend was sitting next to him and she heard, and she's one of the servers so she shouts "Goddamn it, Tabitha! Someone go check on Tabitha, she's passed out in the bathroom! Make sure she's ok!" So a girl goes and checks, comes back and she's like "Fucking Tabitha! She's passed out cold on the floor, naked from the waist down!" And they're SHOUTING THIS! Then multiple people start yelling. "Goddamn it, Tabitha!" And "Fucking Tabitha did it _AGAIN_!" And I'm just like wow, someone should learn to cut Tabitha off if she's such a lightweight, getting drunk, dry humping strangers, dropping trou and passing out on bathroom floors. 
> 
> It took 2 people to get her off the floor and 3 to get her out of the bar, and she weighed maybe 120 soaking wet. The entire thing was absolutely hilarious, but also rather sad. Tabitha was ok, and if she remembers what she did tomorrow, she is going to be quite embarrassed. But dry humping a writer? Especially a fan fiction writer? Oh...You all just _know_ I had to immortalize in Destiel form. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. Cause this kind of thing? I didn't think this crap really happened to people, but apparently it does!

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1477618618.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

“I’ve had enough of this Pokémon hunting tonight. I’m cold, and I have to pee.” Charlie had already turned around and was walking back towards the car.

 

“Is that code for ‘I want to go get a beer,’ Red?”  Dean teased.  She threw a sly grin back over her shoulder.

 

“Maybe.  Come on, I bet Benny’s working.” 

 

He followed her back to the car and they got in.  It was only a block and a half to the bar, but he knew if he made her walk it she’d burst before she got there, so he drove and parked in the parking lot.  There were plenty of spaces available, which told him the bar was most likely pretty empty.  That was a bit odd for a Friday night, but hey, it mean open tables or spots at the bar, so he wasn’t complaining too much.  Charlie was out of the car and rushing for the door long before he got out.  He was busy making sure his phone was charged enough.  It took roughly 10 minutes for his phone to get back up to 80%.  Charlie had texted him to tell him she had already peed and was ordering their drinks.  He messaged back a thumbs up. 

 

After pocketing his phone, he finally made his way inside.  Charlie was standing at the bar chatting with Benny, who was sitting and going over receipts for the night. 

 

“Ash is getting the drinks now,” she said as he walked up.

 

“Fine.  I’m going to use the bathroom.”

 

He kept going, squeezing through a crowd of drunk college kids and around the corner towards the bathrooms.  Ducking inside, he did his business quickly and then went to the sink to wash his hands.  Just as he’d pumped some of the foamy soap into his hands, someone walked in.  Normally he didn’t make an attempt to look at other people in a public bathroom.  It was awkward and sometimes other guys got offended, so he quickly focused on getting his hands washed so he could escape and let this guy pee in peace.  Except that the guy wasn’t heading for one of the stalls or the urinals.  Suddenly arms were hugging Dean from behind, hands stroking his arms as a head of messy, dark hair came to rest on his shoulder.

 

“I _love_ your jacket.  Where did you get this?”

 

Dean cocked one eyebrow and looked at the man in the mirror over the sinks, but since the man’s head was down on his shoulder all he saw was the dark hair.

 

“Uh, I bought it.”  He replied, bemused.  This guy was drunk.

 

“Where though?  It’s sooooooo soft.  I bet it’s really warm too.  I just love it soooooooo much.”  The guy’s voice was deep, sort of gravelly, and definitely slurring a bit.  Dean bit his lower lip as he tried not to laugh.  Drunks could suddenly become violent on the turn of a dime, and he wasn’t in the mood to dodge ill-placed punches.

 

“I can’t remember.  I bought it a long time ago.” 

 

“Well, I love it, and I.  Love.  _You_.”  The guy was suddenly dry humping Dean from behind, emphasizing each word with a thrust of his hips.  Dean froze, eyes wide.  This was a first.

 

“Uh…”

 

The guy was still draped over him, but he lifted his head and smiled drunkenly up at Dean.  He was almost as tall as Dean, but not quite.  The first thing Dean noticed was how blue the man’s eyes were, even if they were slightly unfocused.  The second thing he noticed was his lips.  Plump and slightly chapped, they were pulled up in a happy smile.

 

“You’re _soooooo_ beautiful.  I could kiss you right now.”  The man giggled.  Dean’s other eyebrow shot up to meet the first.

 

“I think you’ve had too much to drink, buddy.  While normally I’d take you up on such an offer, you are way too out of it to be propositioning anyone.  Why don’t you go pee, ok?”  Dean placed his hands on the man’s shoulders and steered him towards one of the stalls.  As drunk as this guy was, he was better off sitting to do his business than trying to stand.  The guy nodded, that happy smile still on his face as he staggered into the stall nearest the sinks. 

 

“Why do I always hear Whitney Houston?” the guy asked, and Dean wasn’t sure if the question was meant for him, so he just ignored it.  After the guy had locked the door behind him, Dean let out a sigh of relief and as the man began to hum, ducked out of the bathroom.

 

“What took you so long?”  Charlie had grabbed a table and there was a beer waiting for him when he got to it.

 

“You’ll never believe what just happened to me in the bathroom.”  He laughed as he sat down.

 

“Oh?”  She folded her fingers around her glass and looked at him, her interest piqued.  He quickly relayed the story.

 

“You got…dry humped and propositioned in the bathroom?”  She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

 

“Yeah.  I’ve never had that happen before.  Told me I was beautiful too.”  Dean chuckled and shook his head.  “Most interesting thing that’s happened to me all year.” 

 

“I’ll say.  Is he one of these hotties?” she asked.  “I mean, assuming he’s hot.  These all just look like regular guys to me, but maybe you find them hot.” 

 

He liked that since he had come out to her 3 years prior as bi, she tried to support his interest in other men and point out ones she thought me might be interested in but at 38, he had no interest in college kids.

 

“Nah, he was older than these kids.  Maybe around our age.”  He’d been keeping an eye on the hall by the bathrooms, but so far blue eyes hadn’t come out yet.

 

“Well, maybe he’s into guys if he said that,”  she said.

 

“Even if he was, dude’s so drunk he probably doesn’t even remember his name.”

 

She shrugged and sipped at her beer as she watched people coming in and out.  When a pretty girl with light brown hair and almost pixie like features walked in, Charlie homed in on her.

 

“I’m going to go talk to that girl.  You’ll be ok for a bit?” she asked.  He waved her away, not caring if she went to try and get some action.  He pulled his phone out and checked his messages, even as he kept one eye on the hall.  Blue eyes still hadn’t made an appearance.  After 1o minutes he began to worry.  Maybe the guy had fallen down and hit his head.  He let a couple more minutes pass before deciding to go check. Back in the bathroom he found it empty, save for the one closed stall door.  A quick peek under the door told him the guy was passed out drunk, his pants and boxers down around his ankles.  Thankfully from his angle, Dean couldn’t see anything at all.

 

“Hey, buddy, you ok in there?”  He rapped his fist against the door, but the guy didn’t budge.  Shit.  It was time to go tell Benny.

 

At the bar Benny was still busy going over receipts, tapping away on a calculator as he went.  Next to him was one of the servers, Meg.  She was helping him, even though her shift was over. 

 

“Hey, Benny?  There’s a guy passed out drunk with his pants down around his ankles in the bathroom.”  Dean said only loud enough for Benny to hear, except Meg overheard it too.

 

“Passed out, you say?” she asked.  Dean nodded.  Meg pursed her lips before rolling her eyes and sighing.  She turned in her seat and waved another server over.

 

“Go check the men’s bathroom.  There’s someone passed out in there,” she said.  The guy nodded and hurried off.  It was less than a minute before he was back.

 

“It’s Castiel.  He’s out cold; I can’t wake him,” the guy said.

 

“Fucking Cas!”  Meg said loudly, surprising Dean.

 

“Cas passed out?  Damn it!”

 

Somewhere else someone shouted “Fucking Castiel!”

 

“Get him out of the damn bathroom!”

 

“Someone take him home already!”

 

Dean watched as various people griped and complained about the drunk guy, yet no one was actually going to help him.  Frowning, he marched back to the bathroom and pounded on the locked stall door.

 

“Hey!  Cas!  Wake your ass up!” he shouted.  He was rewarded with a groan and a leg slipping out from under the door.  Dean took advantage and grabbed it.  The man was heavy, solid muscle and dead weight in his current state, but Dean managed to pull him out of the locked stall.  Let the staff figure out how to unlock that door. 

 

Keeping his eyes averted, Dean tugged the man’s boxers back up and then his pants. 

 

“Hey, wake up!” He slapped the guy’s cheeks just hard enough to encourage him to do as he asked.  Those blue eyes fluttered before finally opening.

 

“What…where am I?” 

 

“You passed out in the bathroom, man.  Can you stand up?”  Dean asked.  The guy groaned, but with a little help he got to his feet.

 

“Need to pee,” the guy mumbled.  How he hadn’t pissed himself after passing out, Dean had no idea. 

 

“Then use a urinal, man.  Don’t lock yourself in another stall.” 

 

The act of nodding sent the man spinning to the right, but Dean caught him and righted him again.  After holding the guy upright while he emptied his bladder and resolutely _not_ sneaking a peek, he got the guy to the sink so he could wash his hands. 

 

“You’re so pretty,”  Castiel slurred, that dopey smile on his pretty lips again.  Dean snorted and, hooking an arm around his waist, led the man towards the door.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, but you need to seriously sober up.  How does coffee sound, buddy?  I think you could use a whole pot right about now.” 

 

“Coffee?  I like coffee,” Castiel slurred a little less as Dean led him out of the bathroom and around the corner. Benny sighed with relief when he spotted them.

 

“I’m sorry, brother. I sent Ash to get him up, but Ash would blow away in the wind if he tried to lift ole Cas up.”  Benny turned his attention to the drunk man.  “You ok there?”

 

“Coffee,”  Castiel muttered.

 

“Coming right up.”  Benny motioned to Ash.  “Coffee, now.”

 

Ash nodded and hurried to pour a cup while Dean got Castiel situated at his table.  He didn’t trust the man not to fall off one of the bar stools.  As it was, Castiel kept listing to the right and nearly falling out of the chair.  Dean had to keep pushing him back into an upright position.  When the coffee appeared in front of his face, those blue eyes lit up and he smiled.  He hummed happily with his first sip.

 

“Who’s this?”  Charlie reappeared, sitting in the chair across from Dean.

 

“I’m Casitle.”  The man frowned, squinting as though that didn’t sound quite right.  Dean laughed, he couldn’t help it.

 

“His name is _Castiel_ , and he’s more than a little drunk right now.  He was passed out on the bathroom floor.  Now we’re trying to sober him up, but I was afraid he’d fall off the bar stools.” 

 

She folded her hands on the table and watched the man sip at his coffee, an amused smile on her face.

 

“…your name?”  He squinted again, no doubt trying to keep her face in focus.  “God your hair is _red_.”

 

She laughed, thoroughly amused.

 

“My name is Charlie.  Hair is real.”

 

“Wow.  It’s like fire.”  Castiel was staring at her hair now, like he expected to see flames erupting any second.  After a minute he swung around to look at Dean, that sappy, smile on his face again.  “You’re so beautiful.  I don’t get to date men that look like you.  It’s not fair.  You have no business being so fucking pretty.”  He actually sounded grumpy now as he glared at Dean.  Dean chuckled in surprise.

 

“I don’t know why, you’re gorgeous, and you’re an adorable drunk.” 

 

Castiel blinked and stared for a long moment.

 

“I’m strange.” 

 

Dean glanced at Charlie, who was trying to hide a giggle as she shrugged.

 

“What’s wrong with strange?  Charlie and me, we’re not exactly normal.” 

 

“You’re a couple.”  Castiel sighed and stared down into his coffee.  “Of course I flirt with married men.”

 

“No, dude, Charlie’s into chicks.  I’m the one into men, but that’s not something we’re going to talk about when you can’t even pronounce your own name.”  Dean patted the man’s shoulder before motioning to Ash.  “Hey, he’s going to need another cup!”

 

Benny came over with it and slipped into the 4th chair.

 

“You guys don’t have to stay with him.  I called his brother to come and get him.”

 

“He’s a regular, I take it,”  Dean said.  Benny’s laugh was strange.

 

“Yeah, you could say that.  It’s been awhile since you’ve been in here, brother.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  Work and stuff keeps me pretty busy, and Char here got me into playing Pokémon, so what little free time I have, I’m playing that with her.”  Dean drained the rest of his beer and motioned to Ash to send another one over.

 

“You should come in more.  We haven’t gotten together in over a year.”  Benny slung one arm over the back of his chair and smiled.  Dean knew what he meant by that though.  On and off for over 2 years he and Benny had a sort of friends with benefits thing going on, but then work had picked up for him, and Benny had started dating a nice girl that used to work here at the bar.  It was the main reason why he’d stopped coming around.  He didn’t want her to know what used to be between him and Benny.

 

“How’s Andrea?”  Dean asked.  Not even Charlie knew what had gone on between him and Benny, and he didn’t want her getting filled in on that part of his life.  Some things, he didn’t need his best friend knowing.  The smile fell away from Benny’s lips.

 

“She’s good, as far as I know.  We broke up about 4 month back.  She got a job down on Main, at Spurlock’s.  I haven’t talked to her in a few weeks, but the last time I did she was showing off her engagement ring.” 

 

“I’m sorry, man.  I haven’t seen her, I didn’t know.”  Dean felt bad for the guy.  Charlie’s expression was sympathetic as well.

 

“Sorry, Benny.”  She patted his arm.

 

“It’s alright, chere.  Her loss, right?”  The smile the bartender plastered on his face then was forced.  He was still hurting, and Dean didn’t want to be his rebound, or just a warm place for Benny’s cock.  Not again. 

 

“I thought you were gay?”  Castiel asked, not slurring anymore.

 

“No, not gay,”  Benny replied.  Castiel swayed a bit before taking another sip of his coffee. 

 

Dean had barely taken a sip of his new beer, but he’d lost the taste for it.  He slapped a $2o on the table and stood up.

 

“I have work in the morning.  Char, you coming?”

 

She stood up as well.

 

“It was good seeing you, Benny.  Maybe I’ll stop in another night.  Just for a drink, though.  And it was nice meeting you, Cas,”  Dean said as he started for the door.  He didn’t wait for Charlie.  So maybe he had just outed himself to her.  She knew he was bi, but to her knowledge he’d never acted on it. As soon as they were out of the bar she pounced.

 

“You and Benny had a thing,” she said.  He kept walking.

 

“I’m guessing it ended bad.” 

 

He reached the car and fished in his pocket for the keys.  She went around to the passenger side and stared at him over the top of the car.

 

“You wanted more but he didn’t, is that it?”

 

“Red, you’re pushing my buttons tonight,” he warned as he located the keys.  Selecting the one for the door, he stuck it in and unlocked it. Once inside he leaned over to unlock her door. She slid silently into the car and closed her door.

 

“It was Andrea, wasn’t it?  How long were you still sleeping with him before you learned about her?”

 

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“A month, ok?  When I found out about her, I was furious, but I was hurt too.  I had no idea they were even seeing each other until I stopped by one night after I knew Benny was off, and Andrea was in his arms, kissing him.  I walked out and didn’t come back.  I haven’t been back since.  I figured it would be ok tonight because I’m over him.  He made his choice, and he went about it badly.  If he’d just told me he wanted to start seeing her, I’d have been cool with that, but we’d been sort of seeing each other casually for 2 years, so I thought maybe he might be game for moving on to something more serious.  I was wrong.”

 

“And he was just hinting that he wanted to pick up where you left off.”  She was scowling as she stared out the windshield. 

 

“Yeah, which is why I shut him down.”

 

“Asshole.  I thought he was better than that.”  She was pissed.  No doubt Benny would get an earful from the feisty redhead later.  Good, the bastard deserved it.  They were still friends in his book, but friends was all they would ever be.

 

“I’m over it.  Karma came back to bite him anyway,” he sighed.  “I’m going to drop you off and then I’m going home and going to bed.  I have to be up by 6 tomorrow, and I’m already tired.” 

 

“Yeah, ok.  You sure you’re ok though?” she asked.  He patted her knee and gave her a quick smile.

 

“I’m fine.  I told you, I’m over all of that.  I’m in a better place.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m sure getting dry humped and told you’re beautiful by drunk men in bar restrooms didn’t hurt,” she teased.  He couldn’t help but grin.

 

“No, it definitely didn’t hurt.”

 

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

 

Dean went to work the next day and when his work day ended, he went home.  He showered and kicked back in bed with his dinner to watch a movie.  Thursday was a repeat, and Friday was the same thing.  He hadn’t expected his life to be so routine at only 38 years old, or so boring, but at least he had a good job, a roof over his head, and good friends.  It was more than some people had, and he wasn’t going to deny that much.  Charlie of course was on his doorstep Friday evening, ready to go Pokémon hunting again.  He didn’t even argue with her.  Without her, he probably wouldn’t be getting out of his house at all.  He just threw on his coat and shoes and followed her out.  He was still hoping to catch a Snorlax anyway.

 

Somehow they ended up bar hopping.  They met up with a few mutual friends, chatting, having a drink, and moving on to the next bar.  He had a pleasant buzz going by the time she recommended they stop by Duncan’s.  Benny used to have Fridays off, so Dean was hoping he’d be off tonight too.  They walked into a crowded bar and immediately Charlie spotted people she knew.  She wandered off to greet them while Dean found them spots at the bar.  Ash was tending bar along with Cole, and after he’d placed the order, he turned around in his seat to get a good look at the crowd.  Mostly college kids again.  That didn’t surprise him, it was October and school was in full swing.  Here and there he spotted people roughly around his age, but they were all couples.  He felt old and suddenly very grumpy.  Turning back around he found his beer had been placed in front of him.  Grateful for the alcohol, he grabbed it and took a long drink. 

 

Charlie still hadn’t come back but he wasn’t upset about it.  If anything he encouraged her to have an active dating life.  She deserved it.  The fresh glass of beer was placed in front of him but the hand delivering it was not letting go.  Frowning he opened his mouth to say something and found himself staring into the same beautiful blue eyes from a few nights earlier, except now they were stone-cold sober.

 

“Cas!”  The name slipped from his lips unbidden.  The other man smiled.

 

“Cas.  I like that.  Most people call me Castiel.  My name sounds better on your lips though.”

 

Dean could feel himself blushing hard and for maybe the first time in his life, he was honest to God tongue tied.  Something on his face must have been amusing because Castiel was suddenly laughing.  It wasn’t condescending though.

 

“I wanted to thank you personally for the other night.  I don’t often drink like that. In fact, that might have been a first.  I was told by others that you were the only one kind enough to help me up off the floor and get me dressed again.  I have vague memories of it, and if I’m remembering correctly, you were a complete gentleman.”  He released the beer, watching as Dean’s own fingers circled around it and pulled it close.

 

“Yeah, well, that’s how I was raised.  I wouldn’t take advantage of someone when they’re so inebriated they can’t even pronounce their own name.”  Dean smirked up at him and was pleased to see the look of surprise on the other man’s face.  Castiel quickly schooled his expression, replacing it with a smirk of his own.

 

“I was that bad, huh?”

 

“Worse,”  Dean teased.  Castiel burst out laughing and leaned on the bar.  It was only then that Dean realized he was standing on the serving side. 

 

“What, uh, are you doing back there?”  he asked.

 

“Oh?  Benny didn’t tell you?”

 

Dean shook his head.  He had no clue what Castiel was talking about. 

 

“Well, this is my bar.  I own it.”

 

“Since when?”  Dean was more than a little shocked.

 

“I bought it a year ago the other night.  Hence the drinking.  I was celebrating.  Maybe I celebrated a little too hard though.”  Castiel rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed.

 

“You…own this place.”  Dean was still marveling over that. 

 

“I do.  I saw an opportunity, and I came to check it out.  I’m glad I did it though.  This place is profitable, and I am enjoying being a business owner.”  Castiel folded his hands and continued to lean on the bar. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I haven’t seen you in here until the other night, yet you seemed to know Benny fairly well.  He was rather reluctant to talk about you though, after I had sobered up some.  I take it there’s some history there.  It’s none of my business though.  I just asked him a bit about you, but all I really got was that you own an auto shop here in town, and that you drive that amazing ’67 Impala that I’ve seen here and there around town.  He didn’t tell me the things I really wanted to know though.”  There was a teasing tone to Castiel’s voice and Dean decided he liked the man sober much, much more than he did drunk.

 

“Oh?  And what was it you wanted to know?”  Dean slid his beer aside and leaned his arms on the bar.  He was inches now from Castiel.  Suddenly the barkeep stood up.  Dean watched him stride to the end of the bar and flip up the small counter so he could step out into the bar itself.  A moment later he was sliding into the empty seat next to Dean.

 

“Well, one of the things I was wondering was whether or not you were single.  He didn’t seem too keen on my asking about that though.” 

 

The music was a bit too loud and hearing was difficult so Castiel leaned close, draping one arm across the bar and the other across the back of Dean’s chair.  He cocked one eyebrow and smiled.  Dean smiled right back. 

 

“As a matter of fact, I am single.”

 

“Good.  I’m glad to hear that.  And could I interest you in dinner one evening?  Maybe tomorrow?”  Castiel asked.  Dean couldn’t resist teasing the man just a bit though.  He definitely liked sober Castiel so much more.

 

“Well, dinner sounds wonderful.  You sure you want to, though?  I mean, I _did_ see your balls after all.” 

 

Castiel’s smile grew wider, becoming almost wolfish.

 

“I’m aware, and if you play your cards right, you might get to see them again.  Interested?”

 

Dean burst out laughing.  He hadn’t been so blatantly propositioned like this since he was maybe 20.  Thing was, at 38, he wasn’t interested in a one night stand. 

 

“Dinner sounds nice, Cas, but I think I’ll pass on the rest.  At least, for now.  I’m a little too old for that.”

 

Castiel’s expression softened, but he didn’t sit back. 

 

“Good.  I’m not into quick sex either.  I certainly wasn’t meaning you’d see it after we have dinner, though in retrospect, I realize how it sounded.  I’m…rusty with the flirting.”

 

“I dunno, you’re doing just fine with me.”  Dean brushed the tips of his fingers across the hand Castiel had leaning on the bar.  “Should I meet you here tomorrow or…”

 

“I’ll pick you up.  Show you my car.”  Castiel was smiling wide again.

 

“Oh, now I’m intrigued.  I get off work at 6.  What time should I expect you?”  Dean found that he was more than a little excited.  It had been ages since he’d been on a date, and the fact that it was with Castiel made it even better.  It had been next to impossible to get the man out of his head since he’d met him the other night.

 

“I’ll be there at 7.”

 

Castiel pulled his phone out and entered Dean’s number when it was given.  A second later Dean’s phone vibrated with a text.  He pulled it out and grinned.

 

**765-555-5875:**   Hey, gorgeous

 

He added Cas’ name to the number.

 

“Still going on with the whole gorgeous thing, eh?” 

 

“I speak the truth, Dean.  I don’t remember a whole lot about the other night, not after about my 10th shot, but I remember you.  Specifically your eyes and your freckles.  I thought an angel from heaven had come to answer my prayers.”  Castiel pocketed his phone again and motioned to Ash for 2 more beers.  He pushed the one Dean had been drinking closer.

 

“Ha, me?  An angel?  That’s how I know you were drunk.”  Dean shook his head before draining off the last of his beer.

 

“Well, let’s settle on the fact that you helped me when my own staff wouldn’t.  Apparently they were too embarrassed to see the boss half naked.  I’m glad you took a chance though.” 

 

Ash delivered the beers and whisked away Dean’s empty glass.  Castiel sipped at his own drink for a moment.

 

“I see your friend came with you.”  He nodded towards where Charlie was heavily flirting with a pretty brunette at a table near the doors.  Dean looked over his shoulder, chuckling when he saw the blush on the woman’s face.  Charlie was quite aggressive with her flirting.  He turned back to his beer and the blue eyes that were back watching him again.

 

“She ditched me as soon as we walked in.  It’s cool though.  She’s not one for settling down anyway.  If she can flirt and take a pretty girl home, she will.”

 

“But not you.  You’re looking for something more stable?”  Castiel concluded.

 

“Yeah.  Is that a problem?”  Dean asked.  Castiel smiled again, and despite the alcohol in his system, Dean felt his heart suddenly begin to beat faster.

 

“No, not at all.  I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

 

Dean liked to think he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Also: There is one more Halloween mini bang coming up, it's already written, edited, and awaiting the publish date of 10/30. 
> 
> One more thing: Last year I did a 30 day writing challenge in November. Well, get ready people, I'll be doing it again this year too! 30 different topics from the last ones! So stay tuned!
> 
> And thank you to 4Jackles for laughing hysterically along with me as I went through that. She's the one I was texting back and forth with.


End file.
